Truth or Dare with Team RWBY
by MrAnonymous321
Summary: Summer at Beacon Academy brings lots of sun, freedom, and boredom. After exhausting all of their options, the members of Team RWBY decide to engage in a game of Truth or Dare to pass the time.
1. Chapter 1: Secrets and Torment

Summer was a beautiful time at Beacon Academy; lots of sun, lots of time to relax, and most importantly, no classes. For Team RWBY, the end of classes was met with gusto. After all, it meant the end of a very difficult first year at the school. Unfortunately, this gusto only lasted for around 2 weeks, as the team's hobbies grew more and more tedious. Eventually, Ruby got bored of playing Remnant, Weiss grew tired of teaching (or at least trying to teach) her fellow teammates about dust, Yang ran out of _Achieve Men_ songs to listen to, and even Blake was starting to run out of books to read. To put it simply, life was getting boring for Team RWBY.

"I'm boooooooooooored" Ruby whined. If anyone else on her team heard her, they chose to ignore her. But, they all silently agreed with her. Not one to be discouraged, Ruby tried again. "We should do something fun!" she said enthusiastically.

"Like what?" a cold voice demanded. Weiss Schnee peeked over the side of Ruby's bed, her eyes icy and impatient. "There is nothing FUN left for us to do, otherwise, we would have done it a week ago!" she hissed in an exasperated tone.

"What about tag?" Yang suggested without taking her eyes off of her motorcycle magazine.

"Isn't that like the fifth time you've read that today?" Blake Belladonna asked. Yang just shrugged uninterestedly.

"There's nothing better to read… or do"

"Yeah, tag sounds GREAT" Weiss said in a sarcastic tone "and then, we could all go play on the playground or do fingerpainting".

"I like fingerpainting…" Ruby said quietly. Weiss sighed, and sat back down on her bed.

"What about capture the fla-"

"No"

"We could walk around tow-"

"No"

Ruby got an idea "What abou-"

"No" Weiss said grumpily.

"But you didn't even let m-"

"No"

"Bu-"

"NO"

"WHAT IF WE PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!?" Ruby yelled in frustration. For a second, everyone looked at her, and she felt her cheeks turn red. Thankfully, her sister broke the silence.

"That sounds fun" Yang said, sitting up, "I don't think we've tried that yet".

"Yeah, I'll play" Blake said as she put down her book. Ruby smiled at her teammates' willingness. Unfortunately, Weiss was more reluctant to join.

"That sounds stupid" she complained "it's such a girlie thing to do".

Ruby leapt down from her bed and onto her partner's lap. "Oh come on Weiss," she said with puppy dog eyes "pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase? Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea-"

"OK OK!" Weiss yelled "But only if you get off my lap."

"Yaaay!" Ruby squealed in delight and jumped off of the heiress. The team gathered in a circle on the floor with while a sense of excitement filled the air. "Sooooooo… who's gonna start?"

"I will" Yang said, her gaze focussed on the black-clad faunus, "Blake, truth or dare?".

* * *

Blake thought for a while, studying each option. In the meantime, Yang was failing to control her excitement, and a grin broke out on her face.

"You ok, Yang?" Blake asked when she saw Yang trembling from the suspense, "You look a little-"

"Just answer the question, Blake" the blonde brawler said quickly. The faunus raised her eyebrow questioningly before choosing an answer.

"Umm… truth?" As soon as she had said that, Blake regretted it. Yang jumped up and ran to the closet to grab something. Was that-

"NO" Blake screamed when she saw what Yang had in her hands. She dove for the object, but the blonde just laughed and dodged the attack. She tried to stand up, but Ruby held her back.

"Blake, calm down. It's ok" she said in a reassuring tone. No, it wasn't ok! Yang was about to reveal her secret.

"YANG DON-"

"_Ninjas of Love, chapter 14"_ Yang began to read. All eyes turned to the shy faunus on the floor.

"Blake?" Weiss asked in a voice that was in between a gasp and a laugh "you're into this kind of stuff?". Blake wished she could melt into the floor, but the situation only got worse.

"_Akira listened to the sound of Sensei Junko's breath" _Yang continued, "_she slid her hand down his leg and grabbed something. 'His sword' she thought to herself. She lowered her ninja mask and kissed him, still feeling the blade that had slain thousands of foes and won hundreds of tourneys. It was then that he leaned down and whispered in her ear: that's not my-"_ at that point, Yang burst out into delighted giggles. Ruby looked both horrified and confused, but Weiss was struggling hard to maintain her polite composure, and a smile dawned on her lips as she realized what the "sword" was.

"So my question for you is: why was this in your backpack?" Yang asked once she controlled her laughter. Blake turned a deep shade of red and turned her head away.

"I-It's not what you think it is…" she mumbled, "it's a good read… lots of figurative language…"

"Yeah, the 'sword' is a metaphor for something, right Blake?" Weiss teased. Blake felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. She might have pounced on Yang if Ruby hadn't started rubbing her belly to calm her down.

"It's ok Blake," Ruby said, "it sounds like a really good book about ninjas. I don't see what's wrong with it". _Still so innocent_ Blake thought to herself.

"I just… I-" Blake didn't know what to say; no words would be able to get her out of this predicament, "I won't forget that…" she warned Yang. The brawler just grinned and shrugged.

* * *

And then it was Ruby's turn. The young leader surveyed the group before picking her target. "Weiss, truth or da-"

"Truth"

Ruby sighed in frustration. _Why does she always cut me off?_. Now, it was time to think. What could she use against Weiss? A secret that Weiss would care so much about, she would NEVER let her teammates know. Then, it hit her.

"Weiss, what's the lowest you've ever gotten on a test?"

Ruby knew she hit the jackpot. The colour drained from the heiress' face and she started to twiddle her thumbs. "Well… ummmm… I once…" with every word, Weiss' voice shrunk until it was just above a whisper.

"Spit it out Weiss!" Yang encouraged.

"Come on Weiss, we don't judge here" Ruby said.

Weiss Schnee didn't hear them. Her mind was somewhere else. The past. 4 years ago to be exact, when she was a thirteen year old girl attending a different school. Of course, she was still the best in her class… but there was that one time she forgot to study for a test.

Weiss shuddered as she remembered scribbling down her last answer in a desperate attempt to finish before the bell. She remembered walking in tears out of the classroom, out the school, and into her limo, where she didn't even bother to say hello to her driver. When she got the results from the test three days later, she had left school early so she could cry at home. She had locked the door so no one could bother her. She looked at that test all afternoon. At the red marks all over the page. In the top corner was a big, red-

"Ninety two" Weiss said as tears filled her eyes. Then she started to cry.

Ruby and Yang looked at each other. "Are you kidding me?" Ruby said, "I've NEVER gotten a ninety two". When Weiss didn't respond, Ruby gave her an awkward hug. Weiss moved as if she wanted to shake her off, but then relaxed and accepted the loving gesture.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was not good at this game. She had been thinking for 10 minutes about what to dare her faunus friend to do, but nothing came to mind. For a while, Weiss had considered something involving _Ninjas of Love_, but in the end, she decided Blake had faced enough humiliation for one day. Then, Weiss got an idea. Blake was part cat, right? So if she was part cat, that would mean…

"Ok Blake, all you have to do for this dare…" Weiss' teammates looked at her with eager (or in Blake's case, scared) eyes, "is relax".

Blake looked as if a massive weight had been lifted off her chest. "Relax? I could do that" she said confidently.

"Good" Weiss responded while reaching for her pen.

"Hey what's tha-" Blake's focus shifted to the little red dot on the floor. Somewhere in her subconscious, she knew what the dot was and where it was coming from, but she still pounced for it.

And it moved.

Blake leapt for it again, knocking over a chair and some books. She chased the dot all around the room, over her teammates, onto beds, into the closet, etc. As Blake whizzed by her teammates, she saw them all laughing hysterically, as if they were watching the funniest thing in the world.

"What's so funny g-OOPH" Blake was so focussed on the dot that she hit the wall head on. Then, her teammates lost it. Red-faced from embarrassment, Blake sat up and crawled over the Weiss.

"Not funny" she said, but her friend didn't hear her. She, along with Yang and Ruby, were too busy laughing to hear anything.

"That was soooooo cuuuuuute" Ruby squealed while reaching to scratch Blake's ears. "You're like a baby kitty". Blake knew Ruby was just trying to help, but the comparison made her turn from red to crimson.

* * *

Finally, everyone calmed down, and the focus turned back to Blake, whose eyes were set on Yang.

Blake didn't try to hide her eagerness. When her turn came around, she decided it was time to exact some revenge on her tormentor. "Yang, truth or dare?"

Yang grinned with her usual confidence, and only took a minute to think about her answer. "Dare".

Blake's face turned into a malicious grin; like a cat that realized it's got a mouse trapped. "Ok Yang Xiao Long, I dare you…" she paused for a minute to look Yang in the eyes, "to let me cut your hair".

And the room fell into dead silence as Yang's grin turned into a horrified gasp.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cut

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"No, that's why we're doing it outside and not in our dorm room"

"But if it's not safe, why are we doing this in the first place?"

"Because, she deserves this!"

"Ok Ms. Bossy"

"Shut up!"

"Guys! Just calm down, ok?"

Yang listened silently as her teammates argued with each other, lost in her own thoughts. After a lot of discussion, they realized cutting Yang's hair might be a… slight fire hazard, and had decided to move outside. The sunny sky wasn't a very good reflection of Yang's mood at the moment. True, it had been a bit mean of her to embarrass Blake, but cutting her hair? That was a low blow. Yang cringed at the thought of her treasured golden locks of hair being sliced by Blake's scissors.

She couldn't have refused the dare either. How could she? She was Yang Xiao Long, and Yang Xiao Long did not back down from ANY challenge… no matter what the challenge may be. However, sitting outside in the sun, preparing for the worst moment of her life, she felt that this would be harder than any fight she had partaken in.

A hand on her shoulder woke her from her trance. "It's time" her little sister told her. Ruby was scared. She knew how much Yang loved her hair; the blonde refused to let ANYONE touch it. Looking at her sister's face, Ruby realized the only person who might be more scared than her was Yang. The normally confident brawler looked terrified. Her lilac eyes were wide with fear and her hands were trembling.

Yang sighed and stood up, walking slowly towards the chair they had brought from the dorm room. Blake picked up her pair of scissors and walked behind Yang, who couldn't help but notice the way the faunus snapped them open and closed in a threatening manner.

Would she ever forgive Blake? Eventually. Would she survive the haircut? Probably. Would she lose control and start a fire? Most likely.

She felt Blake grab her hair, she heard the scissors opening, she felt the scissors press against her hair... then she lost control.

"NOOOOOO!" Yang screamed just before Blake made the cut. She tried to stand up, but Weiss and Ruby dove towards her and held her down.

"I'm sorry Yang!" Ruby yelled over her sister's screaming.

"It's for your own good!" Weiss agreed.

Yang fought back in a desperate attempt to save her hair. She was strong; stronger than the rest of her teammates. She pushed Ruby off of her, and wrestled with Weiss. It was pure chaos. Then, it happened.

It was a familiar feeling, she grew hot inside and her eyes turned a deep shade of red. Weiss noticed this and immediately jumped off of Yang. Yang with red eyes was never a good sight. The last time Weiss had seen her like this was when someone tried to steal Yang's motorcycle. She remembered quite vividly how fire had burst around the blonde as she entered a fit of rage and chased after the thief. Angry Yang was not someone Weiss wanted to square off with.

Yang felt Weiss jump off her. She was free! She needed to run, before Blake could make the cut. But where to? There were so many places… the dorm room, somewhere on campus, the for-

_Snip_

Yang froze. That did not just happen… that did NOT just happen. She whirled around, and there was Blake; scissors in one hand… a fistful of golden hair in the other. Yang just sat there, not knowing whether to freak out or be angry or run away or scream. So she curled into a ball. She just curled into a ball and lay down there, hating herself, hating Weiss, hating Ruby, hating Blake… especially Blake.

Blake walked up to her cautiously. "Yang? Are you alri-"

And then Yang lost it. She absolutely lost it.

Ruby and Weiss watched the whole thing from a distance. They saw the cut happen, they saw Yang just lying on the ground, they saw Blake approach her, and then they saw her freak out. It started out very violently. Yang screamed so loudly they thought they might get in trouble. Then they realized, they were already in trouble. Yang stood up, and fire burned all around her; burning the grass and filling the air with smoke. Thankfully, she didn't have her gauntlets, but that didn't stop her from attacking the faunus. Yang leapt towards blake and punched, but Blake dodged the attack and backed away.

"Woah Yang, calm down" she said carefully, distancing herself from her raging friend. Yang just screamed and charged again, but Weiss intercepted her, launching an ice attack that froze Yang in her place. Yang struggled against the ice, but there wasn't much she could do when she was frozen solid. Suddenly, the anger passed, and Yang just stood there in defeat. When Weiss melted the ice, the blonde didn't even bother to try standing up and flopped to the floor.

"Oh boy" Ruby said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Then Yang started to cry, and Team RWBY stood around her not knowing what to do.

In truth, Blake had only cut about a centimeter of Yang's hair. Unfortunately, the news of how much was cut off didn't make Yang any happier, as she started to sob when Ruby told her. They had stood outside for about an hour when they realized Yang wasn't going to move. So, Weiss, Blake, and Ruby carried the sobbing girl back up to the dorm room and lay her on her bed. It was another ten minutes before they decided Yang was a lost cause, and they continued their game. The brawler was momentarily excluded, as she refused to do anything but lie down in her bed as they had left her and cry.

"Soooo… I guess it's my turn?" Ruby said hastily. The others nodded in agreement, and the game commenced again. "Blake, truth or dare?"

"Uhhhhh… truth" Blake said.

_Finally, I get to ask her_ Ruby thought to herself. It was a question Ruby had been thinking about ever since she had discovered Blake was a faunus, but was too embarrassed to ask. "So since you're part cat…" Ruby began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever…"

"Go on…" Blake's eyes narrowed, not sure what was coming.

"Ummm… lick yourse-"

"No" Blake said in a flat tone, slightly offended her teammate would ask such a personal question.

"Are you su-"

"No" Blake said again, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"But there was that one time I walked in on yo-"

"NO" Blake said sharply, "and that was only one time… I was curious". For some reason, Ruby found that absolutely adorable.

"AWWWW" she said, "you're like a little kitty!". Before Blake could object, Ruby started scratching her belly, causing Blake to purr in delight.

"So… Ruby, truth or dare?" Weiss asked.

"Dare" she said almost instantly. Weiss leaned in and whispered in her ear. Ruby grew almost as pale as Yang. "Truth"

"You can't change your choice!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I'm not doing that!"

"You have to!"

"Grrrrrr… fine!" with that, Ruby got up and left the room to an unknown destination. Yang and Blake looked curiously at Weiss, who just smiled knowingly.

Ruby wished she had chosen truth. She was shy, and Weiss knew that. For some reason, everyone paired her with Jaune, her clumsy friend. Jaune was nice and everything, but he just wasn't the type of guy she'd have a crush on. However, a dare was a dare, and if Yang could have her hair cut, she could do this. Summoning all her courage, Ruby knocked on Team JNPR's door.

It was Jaune who answered. Glancing inside, Ruby saw Pyrrha and Ren studying together. They both raised their heads at the sound of the door opening. "Hey Ruby," Jaune said, "what's up?". Ruby's face must have been turning red, because Pyrrha was looking at her in a funny way.

"This was a dare" Ruby said quickly.

"Wait, wha-" Ruby grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back. Jaune looked shocked, not knowing what to say. Inside the door room, Ren didn't look like he cared, but Pyrrha didn't look happy at all.

"That was a dare!" Ruby squealed as she ran back inside her dorm room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well?" the heiress asked impatiently. Ruby nodded and ran to the bathroom to wash her mouth out.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew" she said to no one in particular as she returned to the circle.

"What did you do?" Blake asked. Ruby thought about answering, but then just shook her head.

The game was shortly interrupted so Ruby could check on Yang. She tiptoed to peek over the side of her sister's bed, and unsurprisingly found her in the exact position they had left her in.

"Yang?" Ruby squeaked, careful to not surprise her sister. Yang just grunted to acknowledge Ruby's presence. Looking back, Ruby realized Blake and Weiss' eyes were on her. _What do I do?_ Ruby mouthed to and extremely guilty-looking Blake. Blake shrugged and made an _I don't know_ face. The youngster sighed and tried again.

"It doesn't look that bad, you look fine".

"My hair…" Yang said, but Ruby didn't think her sister was talking to her "my golden hair..."

"Stop being such a crybaby," Weiss said in an annoyed tone, "it'll grow back". Yang ignored her and continued to sulk.

"I've never cut my hair before…never" Yang whined. Ruby grabbed her sister's hair and stroked it. Yang winced, but then relaxed.

"It looks fine sis," Ruby insisted, "no need to be so YANG-ry". For a moment, it looked like Yang might smile, maybe even laugh, but then the depressed look returned to her face. Ruby frowned, and returned to the circle.

"This is really bad" Ruby said.

"Well… she kinda deserved it" Blake said.

Up on the bed, Yang scoffed. "It would be a shame if everyone found out about _Ninjas of Love_ Blake," she mumbled to herself, "it would be a real… CATastrophe"


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge

**NOTE: **For everyone who read this story before this message was written, my apologies. Somewhere between the transfer between Google Docs and this website, my story lost its italized text in some parts. This may have made the story confusing, and it's completely my fault. Please re-read it, as it will most likely make more sense now.

* * *

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!". The sound of Ruby and Weiss chanting below her gave Blake the strength to keep walking forward. _It won't be so bad_ the human part of her said_ it's just a little bit of water_. However, the cat side of her said something along the lines of _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T WALK TOWARDS IT! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!_ It wasn't the height of the diving board she was standing on that made Blake think twice about jumping; it was the water. Blake could handle showering and occasionally taking a lengthy bath, but jumping off of a platform 10 meters high into a pool of freezing water was something else.

The dare also posed another problem; her ears. On a hot summer day like this one, the pool was crowded with students of Beacon. Concerned that her bow might fall off in the water, Team RWBY had scrambled to cover her head with toques, swim caps, and other types of headgear they could salvage from their closet. She looked ridiculous, but her secret was safe.

Blake looked back down at her teammates. Ruby and Weiss urged her to keep going, while Yang just stood there watching with a satisfied look on her face. Well, Yang had waited for her revenge and now she was about to get it. When the blonde had decided to rejoin the game, Blake knew she was going to be a target.

"It's just water! Get it over with!" Weiss yelled up.

Step by step, Blake edged herself close to the edge of the board. Looking over, she saw the water glistening down below her. When her toes were dangling over the edge, she stopped, closed her eyes, and jumped.

Her cat-like reflexes took over. She whirled around and grabbed the very edge of the board, holding on with the tips of her fingers. "Guys, help!" she yelled. She could hear people laughing in the pool below her and grew red. The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs to the high board rang through the facility. _Ruby_ Blake thought to herself, but when she looked up she saw…

"Yang?" Blake said, both curious and terrified at the same time. Yang nodded, then pushed the faunus' fingers off of the board. Blake felt like she was falling in slow motion. As she tumbled through the air, she kept her eyes on the grinning girl above her.

_SPLASH_

At first, it was refreshing; almost like a shower. Then, it felt like she was being sucked into the water. She opened her mouth and tried to gasp for air, but water filled into her lungs. _I'm going to drown_ she thought as she kicked and flailed in the water. _Help me!_ she tried to scream, but it just came out as a muffled cry. The pool was pulling her deeper and deeper into it's depths, swallowing her whole. No matter how hard she struggled, she continued to sink until she didn't know where she was. Her vision was dark, she couldn't see anything._ Am I dead?_ she thought to herself, before realizing her eyes were closed. When she opened them, she saw everybody looking at her in a funny way. Her lower body was submerged, but from her waist-up, she was floating above the water. She stopped struggling, and realized she was able to stand up.

Almost simultaneously, the whole pool erupted into laughter. Looking at her teammates, she saw Weiss politely giggling behind her hand, trying to conceal her laughter while Ruby guffawed loudly. Yang chuckled, seemingly content with the result of her dare. Embarrassed, Blake swam over to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out.

* * *

Yang still didn't forgive Blake. Before rejoining the game, she had spent an hour and a half looking at her hair in the mirror. Blake had taken a full centimeter off, and it looked awful! However, her time alone made her realize that if she wanted revenge, she would have to go and get it herself. With her thirst for revenge fueling her, she composed herself and joined the game once again. She would have to wait three turns before she could exact revenge, but no one was brave or stupid enough to target Yang, who did nothing but stare at Blake until it was her turn.

Now, looking at the shivering faunus covered in towels sitting across from her, she was almost satisfied… almost. Truthfully, she felt much better. She didn't feel sulky or depressed like she had been for the past three hours, but she still felt the need to embarrass her partner further. Fortunately for Blake, Yang would have to wait another round for her chance.

* * *

Ruby Rose studied the group. Blake was drying herself off, Yang was smiling (thank goodness), and Weiss was looking bored. "Blake!" she said. Blake looked up at her, still trying to dry her hair, "truth or dare?".

_Well, it can't be any worse than jumping into water or reading Ninjas of Love_ Blake thought to herself, "dare". Blake was wrong. She was so, SO wrong.

"I dare you to ask Sun out on a date" Ruby said gleefully. Blake's face made her laugh. It was hard to not pair the cat-girl and the monkey-boy with each other because they were perfect together. After all, opposites attract, right?

"Can I decline?" Blake asked.

"Why would you decline?" Weiss asked with a pouty tone, "Don't be lame".

"See, Blake?" Yang asked, "Ice Queen just called you lame". Weiss shot her a dirty look to which Yang gave a grin and a thumbs-up.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked innocently, "Don't you like Sun?"

"Yeah kitty," Yang agreed, "you're acting really… FISHY". She grinned and looked at her other teammates. Ruby groaned and Weiss put her head in her hands. "No? Come on, that was a good one".

"Well, I like him…" Blake started. Ruby's eyes suddenly glowed with excitement. "NO! I mean… not like that" Blake corrected, "I just think tha-... I mean, he's nice but I… I" Blake noticed how much she was blushing and stopped talking. "Ok, I'll do it".

"Really?" Ruby asked, "Yay!".

"I had better get a really good ear scratch for this" Blake muttered to herself.

* * *

"Yang, truth or dare?" Weiss asked. It had taken a lot of courage to ask the blonde. Fortunately, Yang didn't seem to mind, and answered with her usual confidence.

"Dare!" she replied with a nervous smirk.

Weiss had thought this through. A few weeks ago, Yang had taken her to a place in the village that served a drink called "Nevermore Bumbler". There were two things Yang neglected to tell the heiress before their trip. Firstly, the drink was very addictive. Secondly, the drink was alcoholic.

The details of what had happened after Weiss' fifth drink were blurry. Unfortunately for her, she was able to relive the whole night through pictures Yang had taken. Even through photography, the series of events was confusing. The entire bar frozen in ice, Weiss singing loudly through the streets, and a "fight" between her and a random stranger were just a few of the confusing photos on Yang's camera. Yang never deleted those photos, and Weiss never forgot the incident. So, now she wanted to see how Yang would handle under the influence of the drink.

Weiss pulled the pack of canned Nevermore Bumbler from under her bed. "You're dare is to drink these throughout the rest of the game". If Yang was fazed at all by the dare, she didn't show it.

"Easy!" she said, opening a can and taking a big sip from it. The blue drink bubbled as the raised the can to her lips.

"Ummmm… what's that Yang?" Ruby asked innocently.

"It's like soda, except it makes you really stupid" her older sister replied, taking another gulp of blue alcohol.

While the two sisters talked, Weiss leaned towards Blake. "How long until she gets… you know…?" Weiss asked. Blake smiled and shrugged.

"Two turns... maybe less". Weiss smiled and sat upright. Looking at Yang open her second can, Weiss wasn't sure whether she had just made a good choice or a big mistake.

Either way, she had just made the game a lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: The Drunken Brawler

**Part 4! Just a note: I misspelled a lot of what Yang says to emphasize her drunken state, so sorry if it's a bit difficult to read. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_I've created a monster_ Weiss thought to herself as she watched Yang stumble around.

As it turns out, Blake's prediction was extremely accurate. The alcohol kicked in while Yang was chugging her fourth can. And it wasn't a slow descent into drunkness either, it was the equivalent of an ursa being thrown into a wall at super speed. In other words, Yang's drunkness hit hard and sudden.

Weiss wasn't sure if angry Yang or drunk Yang was worse. Angry Yang was scary and mean, but it only lasted for a few minutes. Drunk Yang had lasted for about four turns now, and showed no sign of stopping. Weiss had once heard that everybody was a different kind of "drunk". She had heard the terms angry drunk, happy drunk, sad drunk, and stupid drunk. Yang was definitely a happy drunk, if not a crazy drunk. At the moment, Yang was circling around the room, stumbling every few steps. She had a massive grin on her face and would sometimes burst out laughing at nothing.

"Oooooooookaaaaaaayyyy guysss!" Yang slurred as Ruby finished singing _Llllllet's Play_ be the _Achieve Men_. It had been an embarrassing dare for the 15 year old (courtesy of Blake), but it was far from the worst of her problems at the moment. "It's myyyyyyy turn" she said in a sing-song tone while reaching for her 5th bottle.

"I don't think you should be drinking any more" Ruby told her sister.

"You're pretty drunk" Blake agreed.

"I don't see your PINT! Get it, because it sounds like _point_?" Yang laughed so hard she fell over. When she realized no one was laughing, she shakily stood up again. "It wasn't thaaaat bad," Yang said, "at least I didn't get any BOOZE!" (because it sounds like boos). "Ookaay, Weiss truth or daaaaare".

Something about the way Yang was looking at her made Weiss think twice before making a decision. The blonde had this unnatural smile on her face and a dangerous gleam in her eye. "Truth?" Weiss said in a voice that was more of a question than a dare. When she saw Yang's face, she instantly changed her mind. "DARE! I changed my mind".

"Okaay Ice Queen, or should I saaaayy… WEISS Queen," Yang stopped to laugh at her cleverness before continuing, "That's a reaaaaally nice dress… I dare yooouuuu tooo roll outside in dirt". Weiss sighed. It was a pretty bad dare, but it could definitely be worse. "NO! I changed my miiiind" Yang declared. She (drunkenly) marched over to the closet and pulled out a garbage bag filled with what looked like barf. Yang handed the bag to Weiss, "roll in this!"

"Ewwwww!" Weiss screamed, backing away from the bag, "what is that!?".

"It's catfooood and milk". Blake's ears twitched and her eyes shot towards the bag. Weiss was horrified.

"No!" she yelled, "I refuse!"

"Weeeeelll, you can do it yourself oooorrrrr I can duuump it on youuu" Yang replied.

Weiss looked at the bag in disgust. "Fine!" she hissed, grabbing the bag and heading towards the bathroom.

When Weiss emerged, bits of soggy catnip were stuck to her clothes. She had only rubbed her dress in the catnip and was not completely covered like she was supposed to be, but Yang either didn't notice or was too drunk to care. Her biggest concern at the moment was Blake, who stared at her while licking her lips hungrily.

"Youu loook soooooo stupid" Yang garbled. Weiss frowned at her and sat down. She felt disgusting, she smelled disgusting, and she looked disgusting. To make matters worse, Blake was eyeing her suspiciously, like a cat might look at a mouse before pouncing. _This is such a stupid game_ Weiss thought to herself. To be fair, it was all partially her fault; seeing how she was the one who supplied the alcohol. Was this her punishment for unleashing the demon that was a drunk Yang Xiao Long?

* * *

"Yang, truth or da-"

"Truthy truth" Yang said, cutting Ruby off. The younger girl frowned at her sister, but carried on.

"What's something embarrassing you've done that you've never told anyone?". Yang paused to think for a moment. Luckily for Ruby, Yang was FAR too drunk to lie, and the result was a story that was both hilarious and cringe worthy at the same time.

"Welllll" Yang began, clearly unaware of the story she was about to tell, "I was at a store with some friends oooonce, and then I saw this cute guuuuyyy waving at me".

"Eww, Yang" Ruby complained.

"Well you aaasked little sisss. Anyways, I waved back at the guy, but he was waaving at someone behind meee," Yang said in her drunken tone, "anyways, I just pretended to know the guy 'cause I was committed, riiight? Soooooooo I kept waaaving back, and he was all like 'what?' buuut I didn't want to look stupid". The group was silent, intent on listening to Yang. Ruby felt a bit bad for exposing her sister while she was vulnerable, but at the same time, really wanted to hear this story.

"Then I walked up to him, the cute guyyy, and I was like 'rememberrr meeee?' and he was like 'no' and I was like 'don't worryyy about it' and then I grabbed hiim, 'cause he was kinda cute, and kissed him". Ruby covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Only Yang would do something like that, but it was still pretty funny. The best part was, that wasn't the end of the story.

"Sooo theeeeen, he tried to run awaayy, and I doon't knooowww why buut I chaased after hiiim." Yang said while opening another can, "and he raan into the men's bathrooom and guess what? I followed hiimm!" Ruby heard Weiss giggling, and saw the corners of Blake's mouth curl up. "Theen, when I went into the bathrooom, aand I didn't knoow which stall he was in, so I just punched down the dooor of one of the stallss, and there wass a guy in there!". This time, Ruby openly laughed at her sister's story.

"Yang, were you by any chance drunk when this happened?" Blake asked, trying very hard to control her laughter.

"Maaayybee," Yang said, "I'll neeeeever tell. Sooo anyways, thaat's when security came busting inn, but I didn't even botherr fighting them. When I sobered up latrr, I was all like 'that was soooo embarrassing, but it was really nooo big deal," Yang said, finishing her tale, "So yeeaah, thaat's my embarrassing story". The room was dead silent for about three seconds before Blake, Ruby, and Weiss burst out laughing.

"Guyss? What's sooo funny?" Yang asked. Ruby tried to say something, but her laughter was too hard to control, so she chose to just laugh instead. _Yang's going to want to kill me when she finds out what I made her say_ Ruby thought to herself. _Oh well, that's a problem for later_.

* * *

"Weiss, truth or dare?" Blake asked once everybody had calmed down.

"Dare" Weiss replied confidently. At the moment, Blake honestly cared less about the game than she did about Weiss' clothes. She liked to think that she had very good control over her cat qualities, but the smell coming from Weiss' clothing was so irresistible. Now, Blake saw her chance.

"I dare you… to sit still for one minute". Weiss looked at Blake with a blank expression on her face.

"That's it, just sit still?" the heiress asked. Blake blushed, making Weiss a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, the time starts… now". Finally, Blake let loose and just pounced onto Weiss. To Weiss' credit, she somehow remained as still as possible, tensing a little bit when Blake landed on her. Then, Blake just started licking the food off of Weiss' clothing.

_Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew_ Weiss thought to herself, as the faunus licked the cat food of her dress. "Has it been a minute?" Weiss squeaked, a little shaken by the invasion of personal space from her roommate. Blake shook her head and continued to lick the cat food.

Blake was in heaven. She didn't care if she was licking the food off of Weiss, it was so good. She hadn't allowed herself to eat cat food for weeks, and had been trying to regulate how much milk she drank, but now, it was like being released from a prison.

Weiss pushed Blake off of her, and ran to the bathroom squealing. Blake sat up, the sweet taste of her meal still in her mouth, and looked around at the group. Ruby smiled at her, but was clearly a little grossed out by what had just happened. Yang… well, Blake didn't think Yang even realized what had happened. The poor girl was now sitting on her bed and hugging her golden hair as if it were a real person.

When Weiss returned, she was in a fresh change of clothes (much to Blake's disappointment). Even after taking a shower, she swore she smelled the stench of cat food on her. She sat down carefully, eyeing Blake.

"Did you use the hand sanitizer I bought Weiiss?" Yang asked.

"Hand sanitizer? What are yo-"

"I bet it was real HANDY" Yang said, before bursting into laughter. The blonde grabbed her 10th can and chugged it. "DOUBLE DIGITS!" she screamed as she finished the drink.

"I've really created a monster" Weiss said out loud. Slowly, her teammates nodded in agreement.

"Well," Ruby said, "I think I know a couple ways we could use this to our advantage…"


	5. Chapter 5: Drinks and Sniffs

"Heyyyyy Jaune, I wassss juussst thinkinnn' about youuu, and I wannnted toooo telll youuuu that you're reaaaalllyyyy cuuute," Yang slurred as she pressed the scroll closer to her mouth. Ruby stifled a giggle as she watched her sister hit on Team JNPR's leader. Beside her, Weiss was holding her own scroll up to Yang's face to record the conversation while Blake sat behind the heiress listening intently. Ruby could hear Team JNPR laughing in the background as Jaune thought about what he had just heard.

"Ummm… Yang are you ok?" he asked nervously, "How many drinks have you had?". Ruby started to laugh out loud but Weiss' hand clamped over her mouth.

"Don't laugh, you'll give it all away you dolt!" her partner hissed, though she looked like she was resisting the urge to laugh herself. Blake, despite the small smile teasing her lips, was showing no problem maintaining her typical mellow demeanor.

"Yeeaaahhh babyyy I'm fine. I've haaad liike 18 driinks… soooo I guess youuuu could saaay I'm GREAT-teen" (Get it? Because it sounds like eighteen?). Nora laughed so hard that Team RWBY heard her from across the hallway. Yang's scroll suddenly beeped, signalling that Jaune had hung up. Finally unable to contain themselves, Ruby and Weiss burst out into hysterics. Even Blake chuckled at Yang's drunken exchange with their friend. "Ohhh coome oon guyss, I'm PUN-tastic aaat thiiisss!". When none of her teammates responded, Yang grabbed another can and held it in the air.

"GUYYS GUYSS GUYYYS!" she shouted, "I'M ONN MYY SEVENTEE-"

"Nineteenth" Blake corrected.

"NINETEENTH CAAAN! I'M GONNAA MAKE IT TO TWEEENTY!" she exclaimed excitedly, chugging the drink in on go. The mere thought of how bad the brawler's hangover would be made Blake cringe. What'll happen when we run out of drinks? Blake thought at she watched Yang start singing her favorite song from The Achieve Men.

* * *

"Okayyyy, sooo it'ss myy turrn nowww riight?" Yang asked, "Ruuubes, truth or daare?".

"Truth," Ruby said, confident that drunk Yang's questions would be a lot easier than her dares. Yang thought for a moment, then smiled and looked at her sister.

"Soooo, haave yoouu staarted to thiink abouut certaaiin boys-"

"Ewwww! Yaaang!" Ruby whined, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red. Unfortunately for Ruby, Yang either didn't hear her complaint or just decided to ignore her.

"Becaause yoouu caan't jusst fawn overrr weaapons forr the resst of youur life..."

"I don't fawn over weapons!" Ruby cried, "I just… I just like them a lot". She looked desperately to Weiss for help, but to her horror the heiress was smiling at her predicament.

"Soooo youu denyy loooking aat people'ss weaponss like girlss look at guyss?". Yang winked at the 15 year old, making her blush even more.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… I-"

"What about that time you showered with Crescent Rose?" Blake inquired amusedly. Appalled at the sudden betrayal, Ruby turned to face the faunus.

"Blake! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Ruby squeaked as she turned a shade of red that complimented her cloak. "I just needed to clean her! I hate it when my baby's dirty!".

"Wait… you walked in on her while she was showering?" Weiss asked Blake, trying to hide the smirk on her lips.

"W-What are you suggesting?" Blake said defensively.

"Oh nothing," Weiss replied innocently, "I just thought that maybe Ninjas of Love was influencing you a litt-"

"I didn't mean to walk in on her!" Blake insisted, "It's her fault she didn't lock the door!"

"Sure, if you say so Belladonna" Weiss said smugly. Blake glared at her, thinking of all the ways she could exact revenge on the heiress. She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Yang's voice.

"Whateverrr. Youu stilll didn't answerrr myy quesstion" Yang said. Ruby looked around the group at the eager eyes waiting for her answer.

"Well… you know… I don't really like talking to stranger-"

"Ruuby, Rubyy, Ruuby" Yang tsked, "don'tt worrryy, I'm suure wee'll fiind youu a boyy eventuaally… riight girlss?".

"If she stops being such a child" Weiss huffed.

"Yeah, sure" Blake said passively, not really paying attention. Figuring those were the most positive answers her teammates were willing to give, Yang gave her embarrassed sister a pat on the back.

"Youu seee, Rubess?" she said supportively, "We caare abouut youu". Ruby groaned and buried her face in her hands to avoid eye contact with her teammates. In that moment of utter embarrassment, she decided that she definitely didn't like drunk Yang.

* * *

"Blake, truth or dare?" Weiss asked her teammate. The faunus studied her, then answered in a careful tone.

"Dare..."

Weiss darted over to the closet and pulled out a box labeled "for Blake". "I dare you to wear this for the next two turns!" the young heiress demanded as she tossed her friend the box. Blake looked at her curiously, then opened the package.

"WHAT!? WEISS!" she cried, a little out of character, as she stared in horror at what was in the box. Unable to resist, Ruby peeked over Blake's shoulder and suppressed a giggle.

"Blake! You'll look so funny!" Ruby said delightedly. Weiss smirked, clearly enjoying the moment.

"A dare is a dare" she said in a very matter-of-fact tone "This is payback for the time you locked me in the bathroom!". Blake glared at the heiress, her cheeks red with both anger and embarrassment.

"This… this is just downright racist" she growled, "I refuse to wear this". She noticed that everyone was looking expectantly at her; even Yang, who was probably too drunk to realize what was happening.

"Yeeaaah Blaakeyy, a daare is a dareee," the brawler mumbled, "waitt, whaat wasss the daree?". Blake sighed, realizing she was outnumbered three to one. She had to do it.

Slowly, she pulled a white cone with "bad kitty" written on it out of the package. Tilting her head down to avoid eye contact, she felt someone take the cone and clip it around her head. While wearing the cone meant that she couldn't see anything, she was grateful for the fact that it blocked the humiliated and defeated look on her face. She hoped that none of her teammates were currently taking photos.

"Sometimes I really don't like you guys…" she muttered as the other girls broke into laughter.

"Don't worry Blake," Ruby said, "it doesn't look that bad".

"Yeahhh," Yang agreed, "youu loookk… PURRRfect!".

* * *

"Ohhh Blakeyy," Yang cooed, "truuth or daare?".

"What?" Blake said, her voice slightly muffled by the cone, "I can get two in a row?".

"Thaat'ss howw the gamee woorks!" Yang said happily. Blake groaned and lay down on the ground.

"I guess I'll go with dare then…" she said, trying not to sound worried. She heard Yang stumble towards her and shove something into her hands.

"I daree youu to tryy thiss". Blake put the object Yang had given her above her head so she could see it.

"What!?" she hissed, "Yang, how did you get this!? You could get expelled!". Blake wasn't one to jump to conclusions, but she was sure Yang had just given her a bag of drugs; something the faunus had tried to distance herself from all her life.

"Nooo, sillyyy," Yang giggled, "It'sss not druggs, itt's caatnip!". Suddenly, Blake understood… she was in trouble.

"You… you want me to… sniff this?" Blake asked in a nervous voice. She heard someone giggling as a hand patted her on the back.

"Yeaah, jusst doo itt," Yang urged, "donn't be a chiicken". Blake gulped and awkwardly pushed the open bag to her nose.

"F-fine… but promise me you won't judge me…". Her teammates quickly assured her that anything she did wouldn't be held against her. I'm making a big mistake she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and took a big sniff.

Nothing happened… Blake thought. Then suddenly, everything went crazy.

* * *

**Here it is! Sorry it took so long, but school and other things tend to take over my life. As always, leave a review and any suggestions.**

**WANTED: STORY IDEAS/REQUESTS**

**DETAILS: Preferably stories that follow the same humour and style I use in my stories. If you have a request or an idea that you'd like to see happen, pm me and I'll get back to you.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Wasted and Tripping

**It's finally here! Yes, it's been a month, but part 6 is finally here! Don't worry, there will be more of everyone's favorite high kitty in the next chapter, even though this chapter says "goodbye" to the drunk brawler. The next time you see Yang, she'll be incapacitated by the worst hangover ever. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Weiss had heard the term "wasted". Of course, the heiress tended to stay away from consuming too much alcohol. Sometimes she would drink a small amount at social events; but aside from that she kept alcohol consumption to a minimum. She had seen people tipsy and drunk, but never in her life had she ever seen someone totally wasted. That is, until Team RWBY's game of truth or dare. Now, watching Yang stumble around the room and occasionally do something embarrassing that the brawler would no doubt not remember when she sobered up, Weiss understood what it meant to be "wasted".

Ruby never truly understood what "tripping out" looked like. Occasionally, she would overhear people talking about themselves or their friends "tripping out", or people saying the phrase while looking at an optical illusion. She understood it had something to do with drugs, but she had always been confused as to how someone who was "tripping out" would look or act. It had always seemed like something she would never comprehend… until Team RWBY's game of truth or dare. Sniffing catnip had changed the normally level-headed and mellow Blake Belladonna. After Blake had grown unusually quiet (even for the faunus' typical demeanor), Ruby had removed the cone around her neck to reveal Blake's red eyes.

"Hey Ruby," she said in an unfocused voice, "what's up?". Ruby looked at Blake, then at Weiss, then back at Blake.

"Ummmm… hey Blake" Ruby said cautiously, "How do you feel?". Blake grinned and shakily stood up.

"I feel great, like really great," she said dreamily, "Like, it's like I'm in a dream… you know?". Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes, turning away from the drugged faunus. Blake picked up the catnip and sniffed it again. "Guys, it's amazing! Like, I can like smell colour!".

"Whaaat?" Yang mumbled, unaware of what was going on, "Smelll colouur? Donn't beee sillyy Blaakey. You'ree jusst highh". Blake looked over at the brawler and raised her hands in defense.

"No, I'm not like high Yang, you're just like drunk. High is like when you're on an airplane, not when you're like on the ground". Yang frowned as she tried to process what Blake was saying.

"Ohhhh comee onn, I'm noot thaatt drrunk" Yang slurred defensively. Ruby giggled when she saw that Weiss had pulled out her scroll and was filming the whole conversation.

"For later… purposes" the heiress explained when she saw her partner gazing curiously at her.

"No Yang, you're like really drunk. I mean, you've drunk so much that you're drunk no-". Suddenly, Blake jumped up and whirled around. With a small squeal, she leapt up onto her bed. "Dog! Get the dog away from me!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the floor. Her teammates looked at where she was pointing, but there was nothing there.

"Ummm what dog?" Weiss asked. Blake thrust her finger towards the ground desperately.

"There! That dog! It's trying to eat me!". Slightly confused, Team RWBY just stood and watched as Blake tried to get her teammates to get rid of the imaginary dog.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked Weiss. The heiress looked at her leader and shrugged.

"Well, she is clearly hallucinating," Weiss sighed, "I think we should just leave her and get back to the game". Ruby's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"What's that Weiss? You want to get back to… playing? As in, you're enjoying the game?". Weiss studied her suspiciously, not sure what to say.

"Yes… is there something wrong with that?". Ruby giggled and sat down on the floor.

"No, it's just that you said you thought truth or dare was childish befo-"

"It is!" Weiss insisted, "It's just… good for getting videos for blackmai-"

"So you're having fun?" Ruby continued, "As in… I was right?". At first, Weiss said nothing, but Ruby persisted. "Come on Weiss… admit it, you're having fu-"

"Fine! It's kind of fun," Weiss admitted, "But it's also childish!". Ruby smiled, proud that she had finally found an activity that both she and the heiress enjoyed.

"Yes! Ohmydustwe'regoingtoplaythisallthetimeeverydayeveryweek! AndBlakeandYangcanplaytooandmaybewecaninviteteamJNPRtocomealongandplaywithus!Ohmydustitwillbesomuchfu-"

"Ruby!" Weiss wheezed, finally catching the young girl's attention. Ruby realized that she had her partner embraced in a tight hug. "Calm down, you're suffocating me". The silver-eyed girl smiled sheepishly and let go of her friend.

"Sorry, I get excited about these kinds of things," she muttered. Weiss dusted herself off, and gave Ruby a small nod.

"Right… can we just get back to the game now?" Weiss asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Ruby nodded excitedly and hopped onto her bed. Yang, who was distantly aware that the game was starting again, stumbled to her bed and sat down.

* * *

"Ok, so now it's my turn," Weiss declared, "Yang, truth or dare?". Yang turned her head towards the heiress with a goofy smile.

"Daare" she mumbled before breaking out into hysterical laughter, as if she had just heard a hilarious joke.

Weiss thought hard for a minute. Judging by Yang's condition, it was unlikely she would last for much longer, meaning she needed to make her last dares for the brawler good ones. Suddenly, her face lit up, and she grabbed a sheet of paper. Ruby looked over Weiss' shoulder as the latter wrote something down.

"Here, read this!" Weiss exclaimed as she shoved the piece of paper into Yang's lap. Yang clumsily picked up the sheet and read it slowly, before nodding and looking up at the heiress, who was holding her scroll up to record what the blonde was about to say.

"Okayy, soo I juust wanteed everyyonee to knnow thhat Proffesssor Porrt's muustaache iss the mosst attracttive annd sexxy thiing I'vee everr seenn". The camera shook as Weiss tried to hold in her laughter. Oblivious to what she was saying, Yang continued reading. "Sommetimess, I liike to wrrite faanfiction abbout hiss majestiic musstache annd me. Itt iss literrrally tthe mossst wonderrous thhing inn the worrld. It'ss waaay betterr thaan myy stupiid mop thaat I inssist onn callling hairr". Yang's eyes scanned the sheet as she finished the first paragraph. "Speeaking of whiich, I herreby giive Weisss Schneee perrmission to cutt myy haair whenevver she wannts. If I refusse, I givee herr permisssion to posst thiss viddeo on Dusstbook". Ruby flinched when her sister said that, knowing full well the wrath Yang would unleash when she came back to her senses.

"Seccondlyy, I waant to confeess thaat sommetiimes, I liike to steeal Blaake's coppy of _Niinjas of Looove_ annd reaad itt byy mysself". Finally unable to hold in her laughter, Weiss snickered from behind the camera. She definitely liked this game.

At the mention of her name, Blake glanced over at Yang. "What are you like talking bout Yang? Like I don't even know what a ninja of like love even is".

"Quieet Blaakey," Yang drunkenly commanded, "I neeed to finissh thiss". Yang cleared her throat and continued, "_Niinjaas of Loove _iss the greaatest book of alll time, annd I soometimess liike to dressss uup as chaaracterss in the boook aand pretennd I'mm talkiing to alll the sexxy characterrs".

"Finaally, I wanntedd to giive a shoutoutt to myy boyy Professsor Ozpiin. Ozzy, you'vve alwayys beeen a tootal bro, annd I thiink you'ree a totallly awessome guyy". Weiss and Ruby burst out laughing as Yang put the piece of paper down.

"You know she'll kill you when she finds out, right?" Ruby asked the heiress.

"Oh I know," she responded, "But it will definitely be worth it".

* * *

"Weiss, truth or dare?" Ruby asked her partner. The heiress looked quizzically at Ruby, before deciding to take a risk… which she instantly regretted.

"Dare".

"I dare you to… share your musical talent with us. Not the singing talent". At that, Weiss blushed furiously and looked away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" she lied as her pale cheeks became rosy. Ruby grinned and patted her partner on the back.

"Comee onn MC Schneee," Yang urged, "Dropp somee rhyymes". Weiss sighed and looked around the room.

"Fine, but NOBODY record this". With that, Weiss cleared her throat and started.

"My skills range from looks to bustin' crooks, a true huntress with moves from textbooks. Takin' out beowolves and enemies with supreme ease, beating up on White Fang whenever I please. I 'aint just a pretty face so you'd better step back, when I draw Myrtenaster out or you'll get sacked. Use my glyphs to knock foes off cliffs, can't see me fight 'cause I'm just too swift. Reppin the Schnee Dust Company, I'm the pride of my family; ask anyone and they'll agree. Grimm that I put to rest with wounds and slashes across their chest, they already know for sure that there's no question I'm the best".

Weiss sighed, and sat back down. Ruby clapped, Blake looked blankly at the heiress, and Yang smiled; hiding her scroll behind her back.

"Alright," Weiss said, "Is that it? Am I done?". Ruby nodded happily, much to Weiss' relief. "Good, now let's NEVER mention that again".

* * *

"I doon't feeel reaally goood guyss" Yang whined as she shakily stood up.

"Of course you don't feel good, you had an incredulous amount of drinks" Weiss said. Suddenly, Yang sprinted to the bathroom and slammed the door. A few moments later, they heard her retching into the toilet.

Weiss pressed her face into her palm and groaned. For the next ten minutes, the only sound in the room was Yang slowly vomiting everything she had drunk in the past few hours. "Don't worry about her" Ruby insisted, "She'll pass out for a bit and then wake up again, it's happened before". Weiss who still had her face in her hand just shook her head.

"Her hangover is going to be legendary".

* * *

**Ok, so I didn't get to play around with Blake as much as I would have liked to, but that's ok! I still have another chapter with her before the effects from the catnip wear off. Also, next chapter will wrap up the first game of Truth or Dare with Team RWBY. After that, someone suggested I do a chapter where the team assesses exactly what happened after the first game (i.e: reviewing all the videos, recordings, etc.). Then, we'll be back with another game (and maybe some cameos from other characters? Send ideas). **

**As always, leave a review if you liked it. Even if you have nothing to criticize, hearing that people enjoyed the story is what makes writing it worthwhile. If you didn't enjoy it, feel free to leave a review or PM to tell me why. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
